<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Bored Yet? by ineedabadbleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265840">Are You Bored Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabadbleep/pseuds/ineedabadbleep'>ineedabadbleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabadbleep/pseuds/ineedabadbleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its senior year and Beth is just trying get through the year so she can get her and Annie away from their mother when she leaves for universcity. She met a girl the summer before and is happy. So when the guy that she had been crushing on since freshman year takes an interest in her a guy who is just as much danderous as he is charming, her life becomes a whrilwind.</p>
<p> Christopher Pèrez has always had a thing for a particular strawberry blonde. So when she ends up in his English class he can't help himself. He wants to her to be his. And she will be. No matter what it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Original Character(s), Beth Boland/Rio, Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you look hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>This is my very first Fanfic EVER so pleeeasse be nice :)<br/>I am absolutely in love with Beth an Rio and High School fics are my favourite.<br/>They are an addiction on mine ;)<br/>So why not write my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep Beep</p>
<p>Her alarm screeched. She smacked it and went back to sleep only to be woken up 5 minutes later. Letting now an animal-like growl she got up, propping herself up against her headboard and checked her phone. She allowed herself 10 minutes to check all her social media and respond to her messages. </p>
<p>Checking the time again it read 7:10, crap, she got up, went to the bathroom and headed down the hall to wake up her little sister. Waking up Annie was always a challenge but eventually the little beast got up and headed to the bathroom. Beth headed back to her room and got ready. By the time they were both ready it was 7:30. She had on a pair of baggy black jeans and black oversized graphic tee and She let her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair loose and threw on a pair of white vintage sneakers. </p>
<p>Being the first day of school she promised Annie that they would have Mcdonalds for breakfast, it was the only way that this day would not be unnecessarily difficult. Once she dropped the little beast off at school and made her way to first period, she picked a seat at the back of the class. She was looking forward to this class. She loved reading and writing and this literature class was taught by one of her favorite teachers in the school. </p>
<p>Ms Willams, she was Beth’s freshman year English teacher and she had always been harder on her because she knew her potential. She knew that  Beth had the potential to become a writer one day and so she made sure to push her to be the best that she could be. </p>
<p>A couple minutes after Beth sat down the bell rang. Closing the door Ms Williams began to introduce herself to the class when the door flew open and in came Christopher Pérez. Looking fine as fuck, not that she would ever let a living soul know that. He’s dressed in his classic all black look. Black hoodie, jeans, sneakers and his new tattoo on full display. Also accessorized by Zara Longbird clinging onto his arm. His “girlfriend” of four months. The term girlfriend being used loosely considering he had never said so himself and had always corrected people who did. Saying they were just “chillin”. What ever the fuck that meant.</p>
<p>“How about we try arriving before class actually starts next time Mr Pèrez and Ms Longbird.” Ms Williams said as they went to take their seats. </p>
<p>Zara took a seat in the front row next to one of her friends Mira (bitch who spread a rumor that Beth fucked the whole lacrosse team) as Christopher made his way to the back, his eyes landing on hers as he took a seat right next to her. She watched as his eyes raked over her, licking his lips and setting his gaze back on the teacher. She felt breathless, trying to ignore the heat growing between her legs. She focused her attention on Ms Williams. </p>
<p>As class went on she felt his eyes on her every so often and it took all her power to try not look at him. But once the bell rang she glanced over at him as she was getting up to leave finding that his eyes were already on her. She was about to walk away when he said “I had no idea you could get any hotter” he winked and before she had a chance to respond he walked away. </p>
<p>The rest of the day had dragged on, as uneventful as she had predicted. When she got home from picking up Annie she checked her phone to see that she had a new Instagram notification. She opened it to see if she had a new follow request. Christopher Pérez. Without thinking about it too much she accepted and followed back. </p>
<p>She couldn’t stop thinking about what he said, how he looked at her. And sure Beth knew that she was attractive. She was constantly told how beautiful, hot, pretty she was since she was young but something about the way he said it made her feel lightheaded. </p>
<p>She couldn’t wait for school tomorrow</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Today she was wearing black biker shorts and a black long sleeve t-shirt with an oversized white graphic t-shirt on top. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a couple of strands out framing her face and she was wearing her white vintage sneakers. She looked good. She always looked good.</p>
<p>As she was walking to her first period, she heard a low, smokey voice yell, "yo, wait up." She turned around to see Christopher Pèrez jogging towards her. "No" she said and turned around walking faster and she could hear the footsteps behind her pick up pace. </p>
<p>A couple seconds later she felt a hand grab her arm and bring her to a stop. She turned around and tried to yank her arm from his grip but he didn't let go. “What do you want?” she asked with a blank face. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” he asked both annoyed and amused. “What do you want?” she asked again her patience wearing thin. He doesn't speak for a good minute just staring at her, looking her up and down. She tugs her arm again but this time he lets go, “you got any plans tonight?” he asked. “Why?” she replied far too quickly. “Wanna take you out.” he said matter of factly with a smirk on his face. “Is your girlfriend gonna join us?” she smiled sweetly. “Nah, jus you and me, baby.” he said with a smile on his face and a wink. </p>
<p>She smiled “ I’d rather get hit by a bus, but thanks.” and with that she turned away and walked to class. Leaving him standing there dumbfounded in the hallway. </p>
<p>When he came into class he looked almost pleased with himself, he smiled, nodded at her and took his seat. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that she was playing hard to get but she was in a relationship. Not that many people knew but she was dating someone for a couple months now and it had been going extremely well. She met Nia over the summer at her job at the ice cream shop and they had hit it off. She was sweet and she had flirted with Beth pretty blatantly. She couldn’t deny that they had some amazing chemistry. They could keep a conversation going for hours and it would never see a dry moment. So when Nia asked her out one day as they were getting off work, she said yes without even thinking and they had spent the entire summer together. </p>
<p>If she was ever asked this she would deny it one hundred percent but ever since freshman year she had a crush on Christopher. It felt like over the years her feelings for him grew more and more. She thought that being in a relationship would finally help her get over him and it seemed to be working for a while but once she saw him at school it felt like all those feelings came back, only five times stronger than they were before. But she reminded herself everyday that he was not the type of person that does relationships.</p>
<p> At least not from what she has seen, the longest that he was ever with a girl was five months and still then he had never used the term “girlfriend”. Girls would practically beg him to stay with them but no. Once he got bored there was nothing you could do to make him stay and though he always let them down gently, he had a reputation for being a heartbreaker. </p>
<p>So Beth swore to herself that she would never be one of those girls. She swore to herself that she would never let him break her heart, never let him become bored of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She made her way down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the front door and immediately Nia pulled her into a kiss. She was always so affectionate, it was one of the things that Beth loved about her and one of things that had drawn her to Nia. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Nia said when they pulled apart. </p><p>“Yea, lemme just grab my jacket.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday evening, she has the day off from work and she has plans with Ruby. Ruby and her have been best friends since the start of eighth grade. They had plans to go thrifting today. Though they saw each other often they hadn’t hung out in a week. Ruby, busy with her after school clubs, her job and as of late her boyfriend. Beth, busy with her jobs, taking care of her sister and her mother. </p><p>Her mother had not gotten out of bed for the better part of three years, after their father left to go be with his new girlfriend and her kid, their mother had gone into a state of severe depression. Beth and Annie didn't take long to get over it considering their father wasn't always around much lately anyway. At Least he paid child support. Beth had taken over the responsibilities of the household, had been the one to pay the bills and put food on the table. She got her first job at 15 when she came home one day from school with Annie and the power was shut off and there was nothing in the fridge or cupboards to eat, the next day she had walked down the street to her local dairy queen and applied for a job. Since that day she had to grow up fast if she wanted them to survive.</p><p>Sometimes she does miss her father, when she was young she remembers how close they were. He was the one that taught her how to bake and cook when she was only four. She remembered how he used to always let her put the sugar in, no matter what they were making. She had a fascination with it and loved the sweetness that it brought to whatever you added it too. She remembered that he always used to say that it didn't matter how it turned out in the end as long love was your main ingredient no matter what you made, it would always be well received. But the older she got the more distant he became, and she knew that his leaving had nothing to do with her and Annie but the toxicness of her parents marriage but it still hurt when she came home one day and saw all his things packed up. </p><p>Ruby got to her house around 5:30, the three of them got into her car and made their way to one of their favourite thrift stores. Beth loved thrifting, it was both an environmentally and budget friendly way to add new pieces to her wardrobe. They talked and shopped till their heart's content and made their way back to Beth's house at 8:00. Ruby told Beth all about Stanley, her new man. How sweet, caring and funny he was, Beth was so happy for her that she found someone who made her smile so big and bright as she talked about them.<br/>
They had stopped by on the way home to get a pizza and devoured it as soon as they got home. After eating they went to watch a movie when Nia had texted Beth. </p><p>Hey baby!<br/>
There is a party tonight at Kara’s place<br/>
And I was really hoping that you would come with me!<br/>
pleeeaaaasssseeeeee!!!!!</p><p>Sure!<br/>
Pick me up at 10:00??</p><p>Bet, see ya then :)</p><p>She knew about the party, she was invited a week ago but she forgot about it. She also didn't wanna go because they weren't really her thing. The drinking and smoking and jackassery that usually went on at those things weren't really appealing to her but she would always get invited and she always ended up going due to the peer pressure and fear of missing out. Ruby would never go with her so she was forced to be with her other (faker) friends. But they weren't all that bad. And who knows maybe she'll run into someone she wouldn't mind seeing. </p><p>By the time she put Annie to bed and said goodbye to Ruby it was quarter to 10. She raced upstairs to do her makeup quickly. She was wearing a pair of loose army cargo pants, a short black crop top and her white sneakers. She let her wavy, long, strawberry blonde hair flow freely and she kept her makeup to a minimum.</p><p> She made her way down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the front door and immediately Nia pulled her into a kiss. She was always so affectionate, it was one of the things that Beth loved about her and one of things that had drawn her to Nia. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Nia said when they pulled apart. </p><p>“Yea, lemme just grab my jacket.” </p><p>The car ride to Kara’s was fairly short. Nia was telling Beth about her day, how stressful her classes were already and how badly she needed a hit. </p><p>It was the one thing that Beth really didn't care for about Nia was how much she smoked, vaped, drank and partied. Though it had never been appealing to her, she supposed that was just all part of being a teenager. </p><p>When they finally pulled up to the house there was nowhere to park so they had to drive up all the way to the beginning of the street to find a spot. </p><p>As they were walking up the driveway Beth noticed a familiar old school black Cadillac parked just in front of the house. </p><p>Please don't let him be here</p><p>She thought to herself as she made her way into the house with Nia. </p><p>The house was filled with people, it looked like the whole school was there. They were greeted by a lot of people as they made their way through the house. </p><p>There was smoke everywhere in the air along with the strong smell of weed. </p><p>The party carried on like many others; they drank a little, danced and played a lot of beer pong. </p><p>After about three hours into it Beth was exhausted. She was sitting on the couch along with some people she didn't recognize. She could see Nia dancing in the humongous crowd a couple feet in front of her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes for a couple minutes. After a while she felt someone sifting on the couch and then the couch dip. Someone was sitting very close to her. She opened her eyes, looked up and of fucking course its him.</p><p>Here he was, beautiful dark brown eyes staring into her blue ones. </p><p>He was wearing black jeans and a simple black tee shirt. </p><p>He looked good. Then again when did he not. He had a joint in his hand and his signature smirk on his face. </p><p>“Hey baby” he said lazily. </p><p>“Hi” she replied after a minute, not feeling like starting an argument.</p><p>“I didn't think parties were your thing” he said</p><p>“They’re not.” she replied easily.</p><p>“So what you doin here then?” </p><p>“Nia made me come.”</p><p>He smiled slightly and asked “so what she your girl or sumthin’?”</p><p>“Something like that, why?”</p><p>“Nothin jus wonderin” he said but the smirk on his face was gone replaced but a look of indifference. He then lifted the joint to his too perfect plum lips and took a drag. “You smoke?” he asked.</p><p>“Not really” she replied shyly.</p><p>“Not surprising,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Beth frowned “what's that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothin” he said simply </p><p>Beth held her handout “pass it”</p><p>Apparently she had just said the funniest thing in the world because he threw his head back, showing off that beautiful tattoo and started laughing his ass off. </p><p>He really is beautiful</p><p>She thought to herself, before coming back to her sensenses. “What?” she asked. </p><p>“You wanna a smoke”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Yeah?” his voice dropping, it almost sounded like a purr.</p><p>There's that feeling between her legs again.</p><p>“Yes” she said but it sounded like a whisper.</p><p>“Okay, open your mouth”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Open your mouth for me Elizabeth” he said eyes black like a shark</p><p>The way he always used her full name made her legs go weak everytime. Hesitantly she opened her mouth slightly, she watched Rio take a drag of the joint and hold it. Licking his lips, eyes locked on hers, he leaned in. His eyes dropped to her mouth as he came closer. Beth closed her eyes as he softly blew smoke into her mouth. Their lips were just slightly touching. It felt amazing and maddening at the same time. Electricity coursing through her body. </p><p>After he didn't pull away right away, he stayed close. They sat there staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>“Hiiii” </p><p>The sound came from none other than Rio’s “girlfriend”</p><p>“Can you take me home please? I’m tired and high as fuck!!” Zara giggled taking a seat on in his lap.</p><p>“Yea sure, gimme a minute tho yea?” Rio said turning towards Beth again about to say something but she was already up and walking away.</p><p>She looked around the house trying to find Nia.</p><p>“Hey, can we get outta here now?” she asked when she found Nia outside playing a game of beer pong.</p><p>“Um… sure. Can we go back to your place? Nia asked with a small smile.</p><p>“Maaaybee” Beth teased.</p><p>When she woke up the next morning arms wrapped around Nia, she thought of him. She thought of what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. God she really has it bad. They didn’t even kiss. But she's acting like some schoolgirl with a crush. Well…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter three is about to be spicy</p><p>thank you for reading:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wtf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth is not the only one struggling with certain feelings.</p>
<p>Also an insight into Rio</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update.</p>
<p>Life as a student sucks some serious balls sometimes.🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god” she moaned </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elizabeth was writhing underneath him. She was shiny with sweat, her hair was a mess and she was making the most intoxicating moans he ever heard in his life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He picked up his pace, ramming his cock into  her sweet, tight, greedy little pussy harder until she was practically screaming his name. He slid his hand between them down to her clit. By the way she was whining, he could tell that she was close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You like that, baby?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes” she moaned. “Oh my god, Rio please don't stop”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As her orgasam hit, she dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder so hard that she drew blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't last long after that, as he began to spill deep inside her...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep Beep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His alarm screeched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had never had a dream so intense before. Shit. he’s never had sex that intense before. He was so hard he thought his dick was gonna explode. He had always thought that Elizabeth was hot. He had always wanted to hit that and sometimes she was the star of his fantasies. But it was never like this. Never this powerful and passionate. Never so real. Fuck. he really wanted it to be real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a cold ass shower he made his way downstairs for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buenos días, bebe” he heard his mother call out as he made his way down stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buenos días, ma” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his way to school he dropped off a couple of packages to his clients. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started his business of selling pills and weed two years ago when he was sixteen. He was sick and tired of watching his Ma busting her ass to provide for the family. When his dad died, she became the soul provider for him and his three sisters. His oldest sister Maria who was 5 years older than him was in college getting her degree in education and the twins Carla and Camilla were three years older than him were also in college. Carla was getting her degree in psychology and Camilla was getting her degree in graphic design. They all still lived at home, working to help their mother and they were also little too attached to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One summer when he was sixteen, he saw in the news that a local gang got taken down. All because their leader was too stupid and started to get greedy. He started overcharging people for the product and when they didn't pay he knocked them around. He didn't pay his crew enough and soon they started to turn on him too. Soon enough he and 90% on his crew were in handcuffs and he was getting thirty years without parole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rio knew he was smarter than that fool so why not? Ater a little digging he was able to find out the manufacturer for the pills and cut a deal with them. It took a hell of a lot of convincing. He was only sixteen, so they wanted to see if he could come through. They gave him 7.5 kgs of weed and other pills and told him he had two weeks to clear it. So he gathered a crew of ten of his closest and most trusted people who he knew needed the money as much as him and got to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher was smart; he knew what the product cost and what people would pay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say they cleared it in a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on he started bringing in a little more than 2 grand a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Ma was heavily against it but he tried his best to convince her that he knew what he was doing and he was good at it. Which he was, his crew knew that too. Which is why no one ever questioned him and his authority. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fast forward two years and he’s now bringing home more than five grand a week. They expanded a little. His crew was now thirty people but he was still the one on top. A few people tried to bring him down, say that they were better and they should be running this. He didn't hesitate to put them in their place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he made his way to first period, he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as soon as he walked in there she was. In all her glory as beautiful ever. She was wearing a dress today. Something he had rarely ever seen her in. It was light blue, hugging and sleeveless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, why him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of sick fucking game was this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the whole class trying not to think about her too hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say as soon as he got home he took a cold shower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I scream you sream we all scream for ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth and Rio spend some more time together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! im so sorry for not updating but i had so much school work and had to catch up. Also after this one the chapters are going to be longer, given it's almost winter break and i'll have alot of time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a late night for Beth. She was on the closing shift at the dairy queen. She always hated these shifts because people always came in right before they closed. Demanding some sort of blizzard to satisfy their late night ice cream craving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no different, it was 11:50 when the last customer had left. Forgetting to lock the doors she went into the back to turn off all the lights in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she heard the doorbell. That jingled everytime the doors opened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re closed, sorry” she yelled coming to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make an exception, darlin?” a familiar raspy voice drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, why him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hated the way that heart started beating faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the front behind the counter and saw him. He was wearing his classic all black ensemble. A black tee and black jeans. It was a warm september night. A rare occurrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His infuriatingly handsome face staring back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you stalking me?” she asked accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, jus wanted some ice cream, mama” he replied easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re closed soooo…” she said as she made her way past the counter, to the big open area with all the tables and chairs. And began stacking them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way closer to her and started helping stack the chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do that" she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked in a comfortable silence and after all the chairs were done Beth finished closing up and gathered her things from the back and made her way back to the front where Rio still was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice cream" he said matter of factly. He stepped closer to her. "I know a place that's open, you wanna go?" He stepped closer again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered saying no but she really didn't want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him in her car to a cute little ice cream shop called Bridge Drive In. It was looked to be at the beginning of a small bridge and was surrounded by trees. If it weren't for the beautiful twinkle lights all around, it would be the perfect place to commit murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking on the bridge ice cream in hand next to Elizabeth felt like the perfect way to end a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that she worked at Dairy Queen and he also knew that she worked late some nights but seeing her there tonight was a complete coincidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he drove 3o minutes out of his way to her specific location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit she's beautiful!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you start on the project yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In English the teacher had assigned a project where you had to pick a book that you have read and write an essay on how the book impacts society. Does it have an impact at all? Does it give you a different perspective on something?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are allowed to work by yourself or with a partner."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ms. Williams said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person that came to his mind was her but he didn't get a chance to ask her because Zara pulled him away as soon as they were dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zara was hot. Sure, but she was clingy. She also didn't understand the concept that they ain't in a relationship but jus havin fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been one for relationships, never saw the point to bein tied down one chick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until he met her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her he wanted to try, wanted to do all that cheesy romantic shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like goin for a walk on a bridge and eating ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't found a good book yet. You?" She said eyes forward not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna do it together?" She suddenly asked, looking at him, with a small smile forming on her beautiful lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he wasn't expecting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought you hated me, sweetheart" he asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said that, plus this has nothing to do with liking you. It's smart. We have the two highest grades in class and it just makes sense to partner up." She said matter of factly, her lips in a slight pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't argue with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile which he mirrored, looking into her beautiful baby blues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back to her car, she said a quick goodbye to Rio and hurried her way into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She scolded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the hell did she suggest working together? What good could possibly come from that? And why was he looking at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She got home around 1:30 and saw a text from a number she didn't recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You get home safe?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who is this?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take a wild guess, sweetheart"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did you get my number"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Airdrop"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>😑</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight, Mami"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling like a fool,  Beth made her way upstairs to her room. Stopping by on her way to check on her mother and Annie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hsr mother was in bed, out cold. A half empty bottle of Bourbon on her night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to bed with a lot on her mind but overall it was a good day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth and Ruby have a talk<br/>Beth ahd issues at home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added a couple of tags. This chapter has some abuse and some family issue stuff so don't read it if that kind of stuff triggers you. This chapter is sad and a little heavy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting in first period, Beth finds herself thinking about Rio. It's not surprising. He always seems to be on her mind. She was replaying the memory in her mind when Ms. Williams' voice snapped her out of her daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so your projects are going to be due in a month. That should give you enough time but when we get closer to the due date if you feel like you need an extinction we can do that. Remember this is not just any essay. If I’m giving you a month to work on these, they are going to be the best essay that you have written in your entire life. This is not something that you write the night before. This is a big part of your grade. Do I make myself clear?” she asked very seriously, looking at the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth nodded her head along with everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now before you leave class today let me know if you are going to be working with a partner or by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Rio turned to her and asked “you still wanna work together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to?” Beth asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first, Elizabeth.” he said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is that feeling again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is up with that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Beth said a little hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio breathed out a small laugh as he got up and made his way to the front of the class to the teachers desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he made his way back, the bell rang. Signaling that first period was over. Beth didn't say anything else to Rio. She just got up and made her way out of class as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the lunch bell rang, Beth was making her way up the stairs that lead to the bleachers above the gym where Ruby was waiting. She stopped dead when she heard a soft moan. Then she caught sight of the scene in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zara with her tongue down Rio’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio had his back pressed against the wall, his hands on her hips and she was practically trying to swallow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For fucks sake!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth continued to walk up the stairs, trying to avoid looking at the disgustingness that was in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was making her way past them, they pulled apart. Zara looked at her and smiled. When Rio looked up and caught sight of who it was, his expression looked to be a mixture of guilt and annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you enjoyed the show” Zara said with a smug smile on her face. Rio stayed silent, looking at her intensely like he wanted to say something but couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth simply turned around and continued to make her way up the third flight of stairs, not feeling like involving herself in Zara’s petty little game of trying to claim someone who was simply going to replace her in a couple of months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s going on with you and Rio?” Ruby asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I've seen the way you two look at each other and I heard that you guys went out on a date or something" Ruby said with a questionable look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no. Where did you hear that?" Beth said, her voice a little high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mira said that she saw you two at BDI"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! I forgot that bitch worked there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beth thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That was nothing. We were just talking about a project that we're partners on." Beth finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't look like she believed her but she let it go. But not after saying "just be careful, I know that you've liked him for awhile now but he's trouble and he's "dating" someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is he trouble?" Beth asked innocently, like she didn't already know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girl, are you serious? Even the janitors know what he does. He's in a gang. He's the LEADER of a gang." Ruby said, throwing her hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, I know" Beth replied timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm all for you getting over Dean but I thought that was what you were doing with Nia. I know you like her, so quit playing games with her." Ruby now sounded a little upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I playing games, Ruby?" Beth didn't like the insinuation her best friend was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, you're dating someone who you likes so much but you like someone else. It's not fair to Nia. You might end up cheating, breaking her heart and doing to her what Dean did to you." Ruby said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never do that to Nia." Beth said immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still gonna hurt her, if she finds out how you really feel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rio was my freshman year crush. That's it. I like Nia and nothing is going to happen with Rio. Ever. Never in a million years will I ever do what that asshole did." Beth said feeling like she was going to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and her started dating when she was a sophomore and he was a junior. He was the captain of the lacrosse team. He was funny, kind and charming. His family owned a car dealership and he was supposed to take over after college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dated for a year. She was happy. She fell for him fast. He always made her feel wanted and beautiful. But that started to fade. He started pressuring her to have sex and whenever she said that she wasn't ready yet he would get sad and say things like she didn't really love him because if she did she would want this too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So on their one year anniversary she decided to give in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over before she knew it and she felt like she did something that she should not have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five days later she found out that he was cheating on her for seven months with Mira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended it faster than he could blink. He begged and cried to get back together. Saying how sorry and that he never meant for it to happen. How it was supposed to be a one time thing but then Mira threatened to tell everyone, so he continued. But then he said that what did she expect when she didn't want to be with him. How hurt he was that she didn't love him enough to be with him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned it all around on her and made her feel like it was all her fault. She felt so broken and hollow. For so long she felt like she deserved what happened because she waited too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a couple of months to finally realize that this was not her fault. She was not ready and that was completely fine. The only thing that she regretted was forcing herself to be ready and giving someone completely unworthy something so precious to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she met Nia there was no pressure to do anything. But she wanted to. With Nia was the first time that she felt ready. And after she felt amazing. She had butterflies. She felt completely weightless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how it was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drove to Nia's place after school. She missed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby!" Nia squealed and rushed to kiss her as soon as she opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi" Beth said with a grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart Nia rested her forehead against Beth’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm not so fucking happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Nia said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you!" Beth said with a soft smile. Nia smiled and leaned into another kiss. "I missed you too." She muttered against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth spent two hours at Nia's place. They spent the time getting to know each other's bodies again. Saying hello again to every inch of skin. Nia always made her feel so good. She gave her oh so many butterflies. She had never felt butterflies for anyone else before. Even in the beginning of Dean and her relationship, not a single butterfly. Maybe that was a sign. Beth felt that beautiful, weightless peace after laying in bed wrapped in Nia's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she had to get home. She had to pick up Annie from football practice. The little beast would probably be hungry and ready to eat the whole house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's for dinner?" Annie asked as Beth pulled into the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, what do you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, can we have wonton soup again? We haven't had it in sooooo long." The little beast said with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth laughed softly "sure! But then I have to do a little grocery shopping. Why don't you go inside and start on your homework and I'll go to the store and then we'll male wonton soup, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Annie said excitedly. She loved cooking with her big sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, go in. I'll see in 15 minutes." Beth said unlocking the car so Annie can get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the little beast run into the house carrying a bag two times bigger than her. Beth smiled while shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to the store was short. She only needed a couple of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlocking the door to the house she heard what sounded like muffled yelling. She opened the door and heard her mother screaming about something in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried to the kitchen to see her mother yelling at Annie, who was sitting at the dining table crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Beth asked her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ask this little bitch what she did?" Her mother said furiously while pointing at Annie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did she do?" Beth went over to where Annie was sitting and kneeled down in front of her, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She stole my necklace." Her mother said holding up a familiar gold pendant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's mine!" Beth said standing up. "Dad </span>
  <span>bought me that for my 10th birthday. Why do you have it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need some money and you don't even wear this ugly thing." Her mother said, putting the necklace into her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then get a job. Are you kidding me right now. What do you need money for anyway? It's not like you do anything other than sleep." Beth was so fucking irritated. How dare she take one of the last things that her father left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better watch your mouth, I'm your mother. I'll do what I fucking want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what you want with your own money. How fucking selfish are you? I work my ass off, I cook, clean, pay the bills, take care of Annie and go to school. I'm 18, I'm supposed to be having fun and worrying about school, not whether to pay the water or electricity bill first." Beth yelled feeling tears spring to her eyes. Her chest was heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother remained quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me back my necklace, please. It's one of the only things that I have left of dad." Tears were now running down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't deserve to remember him, not when you were the reason he left." Her mother spat, words full of venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth lost it. She lunged forward and pushed her mother. Her mother looked surprised for a second before she rushed forward and pulled her. They wrestled back and forth. Annie's voice in </span>
  <span>the background screaming and crying to stop. Beth was trying to get the necklace from her mothers pocket. Then her mother swung and hit her right in the face, knocking her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother took the necklace out of her pocket and threw it at her face saying "here! Take it. You little bitch." She then walked away and back to her room, slamming the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The necklace hit the floor and broke. She bent down to pick up the pieces of the delicate gold pendant. Tears were free falling down her face, her lip was bleeding and she could feel a bruise on her cheekbone begin to form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth sat there on the floor, crying. Annie came and sat next to her putting her head in Beth’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie spent the night in Beth’s room. Both of them cried till they fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth had never seen her mother act like that before. She had become glued to her bed when her father left but that was about it. Anytime that she came out of her room was just to get another bottle of alcohol or some food. She barely ever said a word. She preferred it that way. Now, she has no idea who the woman sleeping dowstairs was and she didn't want to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MERRY CHRISTMAS :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to know what you think.<br/>I 100% welcome constructive criticism.<br/>I'm gonna do my best to do an update once a week.</p>
<p>Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>